Oscuridad
by EverlarkMinewt
Summary: ¿Un vampiro que le tiene miedo a la oscuridad? ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? Baz se sentía patético, pero felizmente Simon está dispuesto a ayudar. Aunque Simon Snow y Basilton Pitch hayan sido enemigos desde el momento en el que se conocieron, muchas cosas podrían pasar cuando las luces se van.


Aunque finalmente Baz había regresado a Watford (ocho semanas después del inicio de clases) Simon aún estaba paranoico. Puede que su enemigo y compañero de cuarto ya no esté escondido en algún lugar secreto, planeando cómo matarlo, pero Simon aún pensaba que Baz guardaba algún secreto.

¿Por qué pensaba ello?

Simon había hecho una lista mental de todas las cosas que habían cambiado en Baz desde que había vuelto a clases. Después de todo, había compartido habitación con él por siete años. Claramente lo conocía mejor que a la palma de su mano. Esta era la lista de Simon:

 _ **Cosas que han cambiado en Baz:**_

 **1\. Se sobresalta con facilidad.** _ **  
**_Simon no sabía si Baz era de piedra o si se preocupaba mucho por su apariencia. Probablemente era lo segundo. Simon nunca había visto a Baz mostrando debilidad, pero últimamente había notado que Baz se sobresaltaba cuando Simon abría las cortinas en la mañana, o cuando Dev o Niall lo sorprendían por detrás. Simon estaba completamente seguro de que nunca antes Baz había dejado que lo vieran asustado.

 **2\. La oscuridad lo irrita.** **  
**De esto no estaba seguro, pero Baz parecía aprovechar al máximo las horas de luz, y se iba a dormir antes de que apaguen las luces del castillo. Esto no tenía sentido para Simon, quien estaba seguro de que Baz era un vampiro.

 **3\. Tiene una cojera.** **  
**No es que haya pegado sus ojos en Baz todo el día. Por favor. Claro que no. Solo lo suficiente para saber que cuando camina, tiende a inclinarse para un costado.

 **4\. Esta delgado.  
** Muy, muy delgado. Aunque no lo admitiera, Simon estaba preocupado.

 **5\. Pesadillas.** **  
**Cuando Baz tenía pesadillas, su boca se hinchaba. Simon insistía en que eso era por sus colmillos, pero ahora más que nada le inquietaba la frecuencia con la que Baz tenía pesadillas en la noche. No es que lo mirara mientras dormía.

Así que sí, Simon estaba preocupado. Muy preocupado. Pero él era ajeno a todo. No sabía lo que realmente le había pasado a su compañero de cuarto durante estas semanas. Nunca se imaginaría que los Numpties lo habían tenido secuestrado dentro de un ataúd por seis semanas enteras.

Pero claro, Simon siempre era el último en darse cuenta de las cosas. Por eso, no tenía ni idea de que Baz estaba enamorado de él, y peor aún, no tenía ni idea de que él estaba enamorado de Baz.

Una tarde, Penny y Simon caminaban a los dormitorios de los chicos. Habían salido del comedor apenas terminaron de cenar, ya que tenían que levantarse temprano al día siguiente y era mejor ir a dormir de una vez.

Simon metió su mano al bolsillo disimuladamente y sacó una galleta de cereza que había robado de la cena.

"¿Es en serio, Simon?" Preguntó Penny, ya matándose de la risa.

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Tengo hambre." Murmuró Simon, haciéndose el inocente.

"Tú siempre tienes hambre."

"Bueno si, eso es cierto." Rio él.

Pronto llegaron a las puertas, y después de decirse buenas noches, Penny se dirigió a los cuartos de las chicas y Simon subió las escaleras a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Baz sentado en su cama, leyendo un libro, muy concentrado. Simon miró el reloj. Faltaban 10 minutos para que apagaran las luces. Desde que había vuelto a Watford, Baz ya estaba dormido para esta hora. Quizá le tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Pero eso era imposible. ¿Un vampiro que le tiene miedo a la oscuridad? ¿Dónde se ha visto eso?

Simon cerró la puerta, solo para oír la primera queja de Baz.

"¿Podrías dejar de hacer ruido, Snow?" Siseó sin apartar la vista de su libro.

"¿Ruido?" Preguntó Simon con sarcasmo. "Solo cerré la puerta. ¿O quieres que la deje abierta para que entre el frío?"

Baz bufó.

"No estoy de humor para discutir contigo, Snow. Solo deja de hacer ruido. Trato de leer un libro."

Simon lo miró perplejo. ¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar? Ya debería estar acostumbrado a que Baz lo trate así, pero lo que había pasado no tenía sentido. Literalmente Baz había iniciado una pelea y le había echado la culpa a Simon.

"Yo me rindo." Murmuró el rubio antes de dirigirse al baño para ponerse el piyama.

Cuando Simon salió del baño, Baz seguía en la misma posición, todavía leyendo su libro.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, se metió en su cama y dejó su varita en la mesa al costado de su cama. Se acomodó justo a tiempo, y apenas apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, las luces se apagaron en todo el castillo.

Obviamente, los estudiantes podían prender su propia luz con sus varitas o anillos (o cualquiera que sea su objeto para hacer magia) y Simon estaba esperando a que Baz haga un hechizo con su varita para prender una vela. Después de todo, su familia sabía cómo controlar bien el fuego. Simon escuchó a Baz moverse en su cama, pero no sintió ninguna luz prenderse.

En vez de eso, creyó escuchar a Baz hablar.

"¿Snow?"

Simon lo ignoró. No quería discutir de nuevo, así que intentó dormir. Pero Baz volvió a hablar.

"Simon."

Está vez, Simon si se preocupó. Creyó escuchar la voz de Baz quebrarse un poco, además, él nunca lo llamaba por su nombre. Así que se volteó en su cama para enfrentar a su compañero.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó adormilado.

"Uh, este… ¿has visto mi varita?"

"No. No la he visto, Baz. Si no puedes prender la luz, solo vete a dormir." Le dijo medio irritado. Se dio vuelta para volver a cerrar los ojos, pero no escuchó a Baz moverse. Presentía algo malo, así que se frotó los ojos y se sentó en la cama, mirando al otro chico.

"¿Baz?"

Por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, Simon podía distinguir que el chico estaba pálido. Más de lo normal. Había dejado el libro en su regazo y parecía a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

"¿Baz?" Preguntó de nuevo, más preocupado. "¿Pasa algo?"

"Simon, hablo en serio. ¿No has visto mi varita?" Susurró.

"Ya te dije que…"

Pero Baz lo interrumpió. Lucía desesperado.

"Estaba en la mesita. ¡Estoy seguro de que la dejé en la mesita! Y ahora no está, y no puedo ver nada, y no puedo prender la maldita luz y…"

Estaba hiperventilándose.

"A ver. A ver, Baz" dijo Simon, levantándose de su cama a ciegas y yendo a la de su compañero. "Respira ¿sí? Eso es, respira. Cálmate." Dijo lentamente, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Baz.

Tomó un rato antes de que Baz se tranquilizara, y solo en ese momento Simon se apartó para sentarse en su propia cama.

"Si quieres… puedo intentar hacer luz con mi varita." Propuso.

Baz soltó una risa nerviosa antes de contestar.

"No, Simon. A menos que quieras incendiar todo Watford, mejor no lo intentes."

Simon se rio. Baz también lo hizo, un poco más tranquilo. Era extraño, estar riéndose juntos.

Se quedaron quietos y en silencio un rato, hasta que Simon, con más confianza, dijo lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

"Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad."

No era una pregunta. A penas Baz había dicho que no podía prender la luz, Simon se había dado cuenta. Solo tenía que unir las piezas para descifrarlo.

"No digas patrañas, Snow." Contestó Baz nervioso.

"Antes me llamaste Simon."

"Eso no es cierto."

Simon sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es que tú, Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, le tiene miedo a la oscuridad?"

"Que no le tengo miedo, Snow."

"Entonces no te importaría si cierro las cortinas ¿verdad?"

"Ha-haz lo que quieras."

Simon lo notó nervioso de nuevo, así que se detuvo. Se frotó el cuello mientras pensaba qué hacer ahora. No sabía por qué, pero no quería ver a Baz así. No le importaba que sea el mismo Baz cortante y mandón de siempre, con tal de que deje de parecer tan asustado.

"Si me dices donde pudiste haber dejado tu varita, puedo buscarla."

Baz lo miró confundido.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Estas siendo amable conmigo," dijo Baz, "no tiene sentido."

"Huh, ¿y eso por qué?"

"Porque yo no soy amable contigo, así que no tiene sentido que tú seas amable conmigo, Snow."

Simon no contestó. En vez de eso se paró y empezó a palpar el escritorio.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó Baz.

"Encuentro tu varita."

"Snow…"

"Mira, aquí está."

Y bien que Baz podía ver. Ser un vampiro implicaba tener mejor vista en la oscuridad, pero eso no le había servido mientras estaba ocupado entrando en pánico. Apenas se habían apagado las luces, Baz no había podido evitar recordar el ataúd oscuro en el que lo habían mantenido secuestrado los Numpties por seis semanas.

Se sentía patético. Un vampiro que le teme a la oscuridad.

"Toma." Dijo Simon mientras le tendía el instrumento a Baz. "Casi me tropiezo de camino a tu cama, pero ya la tienes."

"Gracias." Dijo mientras murmuraba un hechizo y una luz tenue salía de la varita. Simon notó a Baz relajarse.

Satisfecho con eso, se volvió a meter en su cama, pero Baz le habló de nuevo.

"Para que sepas, Snow, no es mi culpa que le tenga miedo a la oscuridad," dijo con duda. "No sabes por lo que he tenido que pasar estas semanas. Seguro crees que estaba escondido, planeando. Pero eso no es cierto. Tuve algunos…problemas."

Simon dudó antes de contestar.

"Entonces ¿qué pasó?"

Baz se abofeteó a sí mismo mentalmente. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Compartiendo sus penas con su crush? Miren qué tan bajo había caído.

Pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien. No podía hablar de esto con Fiona, y menos aún con su padre. Aunque no lo admitiera, Baz tenía miedo de decepcionarlo aún más de lo que ya lo hacía, por más que no fuera su culpa.

Pero, ¿hablar con Simon?

Estaba claro que Simon no era malo. Era un precioso rollo de canela. _Baz, contrólate_. Recordó la primera vez que lo conoció, cuando los asignaron como compañeros de cuarto.

Simon le había tendido la mano, dispuesto a conocerlo. Pero Baz tan solo lo había ignorado. Quizá era porque los Pitches le tenían resentimiento por ser el heredero del Gran Hechicero. O quizá Baz lo había ignorado porque se había quedado de piedra al ver esos ojos azules y esos rulos color rubio ceniza.

Ay, estaba tan perdido.

Así que Baz decidió confiar en él y contarle todo. En cómo los Numpties habían puesto una bolsa en su cabeza cuando salía del club, y cómo lo habían metido en un ataúd, a oscuras, y habían pedido dinero a su familia por su rescate.

"Pero…" Simon estaba confundido. "¿Tu padre demoró seis semanas en pagar por tu rescate? Eso no tiene sentido."

"Snow, los Pitches no pagan por rescates. Mi tía Fiona me encontró, por eso estoy aquí, y no sigo encerrado en ese oscuro ataúd."

"Oh." Simon se veía consternado. "¿Un ataúd?" Preguntó incómodo.

Si, Basilton Pitch acababa de revelarle su más grande secreto. ¿Por qué? Ninguno de los dos tenía idea.

"Si, uh, no sé si pensaron que me estaban haciendo un favor o si fue una broma de mal gusto." Dijo Baz evitando la mirada de Simon.

"Eso quiere decir que eres un vampiro." Dijo Simon frunciendo el ceño.

"Creí que ya sabias eso, Snow."

"Bueno, sí. Claro que lo sabía... Pero es distinto que tú lo digas."

"¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Vas a correr a avisarle a tu querido Gran Hechicero?"

"No." Simon se sorprendió a sí mismo con lo que estaba diciendo. "No voy a decirle."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Por qué eso está… mal."

Baz soltó una risa sarcástica.

"Claro, lo que digas."

Simon no quería volver a lo de antes. Le gustaba tener a Baz así. Le gustaba su forma de ser sarcástico, pero sin llegar a ser cruel. Le gustaba poder hablar con él a oscuras, olvidar que eran enemigos destinados a matarse.

"Si todo este tiempo has sido un vampiro," dijo Simon en voz baja, "¿Por qué aún no me has matado?"

Baz volvió a reírse, esta vez un poco más triste.

"Créeme, Simon. Si yo realmente quisiera matarte, ya lo habría hecho."

Simon se levantó de su cama, y sin pedir permiso se sentó al lado de Baz.

"¿Y por qué no quieres matarme?" Susurró.

Crowley, estaban tan cerca. Baz sentía que su corazón (si aún latía) se le iba a salir del pecho. Estaba seguro que sus mejillas estaban rojas, y eso que no había bebido mucha sangre hoy.

Si tan sólo se inclinara unos centímetros adelante podría besar a Simon. Podría besar los labios de ese chico al que había odiado y amado tanto al mismo tiempo. Podría besar al chico que lo mantenía con vida, y que al mismo tiempo se la había arruinado.

Era algo tan fácil, pero Baz tenía miedo de arruinar lo que habían logrado esa noche. Habían conversado como personas normales, como compañeros de cuarto, como amigos que se cuentan sus problemas.

Cuánto quería que las cosas entre ellos dos sean así por siempre.

"¿Por qué no quieres matarme?" Repitió Simon, acercándose un poco más.

"P-porque yo…" tartamudeó Baz.

"¿Tú que?"

"Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti." Dijo en un tono apenas audible, pero Simon llegó a escuchar.

"Me alegra escuchar eso. Porque creo que yo también." Le dijo a Baz, y en medio de una sonrisa, Simon cortó el espacio que había entre los dos, sellando sus labios.

Baz cerró los ojos, y se sintió temblar cuando Simon puso sus manos en sus mejillas.

¿Esto realmente estaba pasando?

El beso se volvió más intenso, y Baz pasó sus manos por los rulos de Simon. Este último bajó sus manos para sujetar la cintura de Baz antes de separarse.

"Simon, yo…" susurró Baz, aún sin abrir los ojos.

"Shh." Lo calló Simon antes de volver a besarlo.

Antes de darse cuenta, Baz estaba echado en su cama, Simon encima suyo, besándose como si fuera la última vez. Aunque, irónicamente, era la primera.

Baz se apartó.

"Más te vale," dijo poniéndose serio, "que esta no sea una maldita broma, Snow."

Simon pasó una mano por su mejilla.

"No. No lo es."

Baz sonrió y jaló a Simon hacía él con fuerza, dejando un beso tras otro en sus labios, en su mejilla, en su cuello. Pero en un juego de dos ambos querían ganar, y Simon se apartaba cada vez más, obligando a Baz a esforzarse para alcanzarlo.

Baz no sabía por qué, pero eso le encantaba. Sentía que podía prenderle fuego a un bosque entero en ese momento.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedaron así, pero eventualmente cortaron el beso. Baz estaba adormilado, se sentía como en un sueño.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo has deseado esto?" Preguntó Simon, quien se había acomodado apoyándose en un codo.

Baz, quien seguía echado, abrió un ojo antes de contestar.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo tú has deseado esto?"

Simon se encogió de hombros.

"Sinceramente, no lo sé. ¿Y tú?"

"Oh, Simon. He querido esto desde que te conocí."

Simon sonrió.

"Bien." Dijo y se echó al lado de Baz en su cama.

"Woah, Snow. ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Baz. "¿Te di permiso para echarte en mi cama?"

Simon seguía sonriendo.

"No. Si quieres me voy," dijo, sabiendo que no sería así. "¿Quieres que me vaya?"

Baz bajó la mirada, sonrojado. Una sonrisa tímida se asomó por su rostro.

"…No. La verdad, no."

Baz se echó, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Simon. No se creía que esto fuera realidad. Iba a dormir en los brazos del chico del que llevaba enamorado desde los doce años. Y con él a su lado, ya no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad.


End file.
